Ginny's Dream
by Roxy Heart
Summary: Ginny Weasley's every day teen life gets turned upside down when a secret about Hermione's cat, Chrookshanks, is revealed.


Ginny's Dream  
  
"Oh, Ginnnnny!!!" her mother called. "What's taking you so long? The train is going to leave without us!"  
  
"Coming, mum! I haven't finished packing." Ginny yelled down the stairs.  
  
"Well, what's taking you so long???" Mrs. Weasley said as she started thumping up the stairs in exasperation. "I thought you finished packing last night!"  
  
"I did, mum. I already told you! Fred stole my diary and George stole my dress robes! Plus, Ron said he was going to lend Pig to me, so that I could mail for that new quill and bottle of ink that I wanted, but now it's too late! Where's Ron anyway? He also promised he would let me borrow his new "Chudley Cannons" book. Arghh!!! I can't believe this! The school year is going to start tonight, and I don't have a decent quill or bottle of ink to use! Mum, what am I gonna do?!?!?" Ginny cried out all at once, tears gliding down her cheeks like raindrops in a mid-april shower. She put her head on her loving mother's shoulder and just cried until she couldn't anymore.  
  
"Oh, Ginny.I'm sorry. It's ok. Don't worry about the quill; you can borrow mine. Remember that bottle of ink I bought 2 days ago? I was thinking I would give it to you for your birthday, but I guess you need it now, more than ever. All right, now I don't mean to rush you, but we are going to miss the train if we don't get going. I'll yell at your brothers later, all right?" her mum said, caringly.  
  
"Thanx, mum. I'll be right back. I have to go find Hermione. I told I would help her pack Crookshank's stuff. Plus, she may know where Ron and Harry is. I still have to borrow one of their owls, so that I can write to Michael. you know, Michael Corner. I met him last year.he was really nice to me. I was so terrified after Cedric.well, you know. He kind of reminded me of Harry, so brave and caring." she trailed off as the memory of Michael's warm heart filled her own heart. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I'm so glad you made yourself a friend. Now, no time to sit here and dream, we must go!" Mrs. Weasley sighed. 'Only 4 more years of rushing around to go to Hogwarts.' She thought and chuckled to herself.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was in Ron's room, looking for her beautiful orange tabby cat. "Croooookshanks!!! Crookshanks?" She called, while searching under the spare bed made up for Harry. " Come here, my sweet.oh, where are you, you darn cat! Ginny?!?!? Can you help me find Crookshanks?"  
  
Just as soon as Ginny walked in, Crookshanks scooted out from under Ron's bureau and streaked between Hermoine's legs and out through the door, just missing Ginny's left foot that was trying to kick him back into the room.  
  
"Darn it! You know, that cat is so hard to control, sometimes. She's been acting very odd lately. You know that new owl Ron got? Umm, what's his name.Pig? Well, you know how she usually tries to eat him? Well, now he just ignores him! I don't know what's wrong with him. He will barely eat, even when I get your mum to pour some cream into a saucer for him. I even think he's been putting some wait on, even though he hasn't been eating. I really hope he's ok." Hermione sighed. She was starting to get really worried. Suppose something was wrong with him, or he was sick. What could she do?  
  
"Don't worry, Herm. I bet he's just tired. I did see him running around last night. He seemed to be in a real hurry. And, he didn't get back 'till really early this morning! Maybe he has a girlfriend!" Ginny giggled at that thought.  
  
"Uh, Gin, I don't think he has a girlfriend. I think Crookshanks is a girl.and I bet the reason she has been acting so weird is because she.she." Hermoine couldn't finish. She was steal kneeling down, stairing with a look of loving admiration but terror and horror at the same time. She pointed with a shaking index finger to what looked like a big mound of orange carpet that was oddly enough, purring.  
  
Ginny gasped. As she looked, one piece of the supposed carpet suddenly rolled over to reveal a newborn kitten, eyes still closed and bearly able to move its frail body. As she looked closer, she noticed the thing she thought was a big lump of carpet turned out to be a bunch of new born kittens (5 to be exact) laying together to make a small hill of fur.  
  
"Oh my.Hermione.Con.Congratulations! Oh, do you think I could have one? If mum lets me of course.Oh, they're soo cute! What are you going to do? Are you going to bring them with you to school? My mum could probably take care of them.and Crookshanks too, of course." Ginny finally stopped daydreaming and noticed that Hermione was very pail and looked a little ill. "Hermy, you ok? You don't look to good! Oh my gosh, are you ok?!?"  
  
"Oh, Gin.I'm fi.fine.I just, I just have never thought that Crookshanks could be a girl and would have kittens! Oh my.I don't feel well. With that, Hermione passed out.  
  
"Hermy? Hermy?!? MUM!!! COME QUICK!!! I think Hermione's ill! Quick!!!!" Ginny screamed, very frightened and feeling faint her self. When she could finally hear her mother's footsteps coming up the stairs, she fainted, too.  
  
"Ginnny? Ginny??? Ginnnnnnnnnnnny!" Her mum called out. She sounded very stressed. "Ginny Weasley! What's taking you so long? The train is going to leave without us!"  
  
Suddenly, without knowing it, Ginny woke up with a start. "Huh? But, didn't you already ask me what was taking so long?" Ginny asked confused. She felt as if a train had just hit her.  
  
"Nooo.What's the matter? Are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked, confused as her daughter. She hurried up the squeaky staircase and flew through the doorway to find her only daughter crunched up in a ball, looking very tired (since she had bags under her eyes) on the spare bed that was made up for Hermione. "Oh, darling, you must have fallen asleep. Are you ok? It wasn't a nightmare, was it?"  
  
"No.no, it wasn't a nightmare. It was actually a very good dream. Crookshanks was a girl and she had kittens under Ron's bed and Hermione passed out and then so did I and then I.I woke up.oh, never mind. It seemed sooo real though!"  
  
" But, Ginny, hunny, Crookshanks is a girl and she did have kittens!" With that, Ginny fainted, again. 


End file.
